Frangkehnferter
by Jemsand
Summary: Ever wonder what Frank was thinking during Rocky Horror? Jump into the mind of the erotic Dr. Frankenfurter and discover his sensual daydreams...


The oh so anticipated (By_ me_ anyway) first chapter of my Rocky Horror fanfiction! Honestly though...I started this about a Centillion years ago, and just sort of dug it out of some hidden files on my computer. Here it is, its out there...Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Rocky Horror Picture Show or anything that is associated with it.

* * *

_What a day I have planned._

Carefully applied makeup.

_Everything is all set up._

Just enough perfume.

_Guests arrive soon._

Fishnets first, stilettos after.

_I look fabulous!_

Frank puckered his lips and fluttered his eyes at himself in the mirror. Indeed he was quite a woman. More woman than most men would ever dare to be.

"Master, I do hope your ready now. Our friends are walking towards the castle as we speak."

Riff Raff, Franks servant, hunched slightly in the doorway of the doctors bedroom.

"You mean Brad and Janet? Oh dear, they are a bit early aren't they.." He stood up and pushed Riff aside. The 4 inch heels he wore clicked with every step he took. If he wasn't on such a deadline he would have spent another whole hour making sure he looked absolutely perfect.

"Riff Raff, take a look out the window will you? I don't want them sneaking up on us."

Riff moved slowly towards the small window and peered out.

"Well?"

" **The darkness must go, down the river of nights dreaming, flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming, into my life**."

"What was that last part?"

"**Into my life**."

Small voices rose up and through the window that Frank could just barely hear. Riff Raff left the room and the loud whirring of the lift in the middle of the lobby could be heard. Not two seconds after the whirring stopped a knock came at the door.

_I cannot wait to see what they look like!_

After giving Riff Raff a few minutes to escort the guests into the main room, he stepped into t he lift. The noise from the room below was rising and Frank could hear the music that he once tried to escape, it wickedly enticed him now as it had then.

"**Its just a jump to the left.**"

Frank let out a sigh and let the music take him over. He gave in to the anthem of his home planet and leaped to the left.

"**and then a step to the right!"**

Then to the right.

"**with your hands on your hips,"**

Trying to restrain himself, Frank gripped the metal bar of the lift and took a deep breath.

"**you bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insa-a-aaaane.**"

"Now now Frank, there are other sinful things to keep your mind from wandering, is there not?"

Frank bit his lip an endured the last bits of the time warp. Slowly he pulled down the lever and descended beneath the floors. Quickly flipping his hair and turning around, he checked his wardrobe for any flaws.

"Aaaaah!"

_That's uncalled for._

"**How do you do I,** **see you've met my, faithful handyman.**"

_Riff could at least show a little bit of interest in my little project._

"**He's just a, little brought down because, when you knocked. He thought you were the candy man.**"

_Oh, is that fear on there faces. I can turn that frown into a grimace._

"**Don't get strung out, by the way I look! Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man, by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!"**

_Now were really kicking it!_

"**I'm just a sweet transvestite! From Transsexual, Transylvania!"**

_I suppose I could show them a little bit of mercy, considering they just got here…nah!_

Frank ran down the aisle, unusually quick, despite the disadvantage of high stilettos. He looked Brad and Janet up and down as he pushed the closer to the stage.

"**Let me, show you around, or maybe…play you a sound. You look like your both pretty groovy!"**

_Oh I could just die at how perfect they are!_

"**Or if you, want something visual…That's not, to abysmal. We could take in an old, Steve Reeves movie."**

_Doubtful._

Taking the opportunity to show himself to the public, he walked along the assembly of people. The Transylvanians traveled a long distance to see the big surprise that Frank had in store for them all. He casually picked up a paper cup and pulled the small lever to let the water fall into it. He took a quick sip, careful not to mess up his lipstick.

"**I'm glad we, caught you at home. Could we use your phone? Were both in a bit of a hurry."**

"**Right"**

"**We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."**

_That's hilarious!_

"**Well you got caught with a flat? Well…How 'bout that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. Ill get you a satanic mechanic."**

_Now you really got 'em going Frank!_

"**I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual. Transylvania! Why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite? I could show you my favorite…Obsession? I've been, making a man. With blonde hair and a tan. And he's good for relieving my…Tension?"**

_Tension is a good thing. Just see how tense you are Brad and Janet._

"**I'm just a sweet transvestite…from transsexual…Transylvania! Ha ha!**

He stood up tall and listened as his voice flooded through the room

"**Hit it hey! I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania!"**

He stepped back onto the lift and turned back to his audience.

"**So, come up to the lab…and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antic-**

…_almost…_

"**-pation. But maybe the rain, isn't really to blame…so I'll remove the cause…"**

He slammed down the lever and grinned

"**But not the symptom!"**


End file.
